It has been known to use television networks to transmit, either for supplementing or replacing the images and sounds composing the usual programs, texts and sequences coded in a digital form (designed hereinafter as teletexts) and to permit their reproduction by the user, on an ordinary receiving station by means of a decoding and memory apparatus equipped with a "page" selector. The expression "page" is used to designate the entirety of the information appearing simultaneously on the screen of the receiving station. The transmission of this information in the form of texts and sequences comprising one or several (generally less than one thousand) scans, is repeated in a cyclic manner. This system utilizes, for the transmission of information coded at two levels in a numerical form, television rasters intended for the transmission of analog signals. The analog signals are usually transmitted at approximately one hundred different levels at each instance and require a signal/noise of on the order of 50 dB. The transmission of information coded in the digital form does not exploit this excellent ratio since a signal/noise ratio of 15 dB is sufficient.